onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Gerda
Ava Marie Telek }} Queen Gerda, also known as the Queen of Arendelle and Regal Woman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the fourth season and is portrayed by guest star Pascale Hutton and co-star Ava Marie Telek. Gerda is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "The Snow Queen", and on Queen Iduna of Arendelle from the Disney film, Frozen. History After marrying her husband, they rule as Queen and King of Arendelle and have two daughters, Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits powerful and dangerous ice powers, the couple decides to find a way to save their daughter from her magical abilities. They pretend to everyone that they have to leave for a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles, as they are planning their real journey: to Misthaven. Days before they leave, Gerda and her husband visit Grand Pabbie to tell him the truth about their journey, and to ask him some questions about Misthaven, without revealing what they want there. After they leave Arendelle on their ship, Gerda and her husband track down a pirate, Black Beard, in the nearby land of Misthaven and bargain with him to obtain a wishing star. Though they had hopes of removing Elsa's powers with it, the item can grant a wish only if used by a pure-hearted person. Since neither are able to harness it, the pair consults with a wizard to get rid of Elsa's magic. During the sea voyage home, the ship is caught in a terrible storm. Realizing neither of them will make it out alive, Gerda hastily jots down a long note, explaining her past with her sisters. Within it, she expresses her remorse about hiding Ingrid and Elsa out of fear for their powers. Gerda also regrets letting that fear get the better of her by turning on Ingrid when she should have been there for her. She pleads for her daughters to set things right and restore their aunts' memory to the people with a memory stone she's attached to the message. Gerda also wants Ingrid free from her prison. She requests that the girls give her apologetic words to their aunt: that she always loved her and would give anything to hold her hand again like Ingrid wanted. After sealing it in a bottle, she has her husband throw it overboard in hopes it will one day fall into Elsa and Anna's possession. The ship then capsizes and sinks, along with the queen and her consort. }} }} Family |DAD3=King Magnus|MOM4=Queen Astrid|DAD4=King Olaf}} ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *She was supposed to appear in "Breaking Glass" but her scenes were cut due to unknown reasons. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Gerda's message in a bottle is written in Elder Futhark runes.File:410LetterTop.png File:410Letter.png File:410TouchesCrystal2.png It says: Dearest darling daughters, you need to know the truth about why we went to this voyage. It wasn't what we told you. I wish we could be telling you in person but alas that does not appear possible. Elsa, Anna, time is running out. I do not know if your father and I will ever get back to you but I need you to know we were so wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers. You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again. Years ago I made the same mistake with my sister Ingrid. She like you had ice powers. I never told you about my sisters Helga and Ingrid. They were beautiful and kind and Ingrid they they were beautiful sic and kind and wonderful and I''sic'' was fearful and I let that fear guide me. I made the mistake of letting Ingrid hide when we should have celebrated her for how she was. I loved her so much. In this crystals are the memory of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you will find an urn that contains my sister Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly like you, Elsa and Anna, she deserves to be loved. When you see her, please tell her I love her and that I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold hands with her just one more time. All my love, mama. |-|Other Notes= Script Notes *According to the episode script for "A Tale of Two Sisters", Gerda and her husband were in their forties when they died.File:TUextmainstreet-401Script-OpeningScenes-1.1.jpg Appearances See also *Gerda's Diary *Gerda's Letter References }}ru:Герда nl:Koningin Gerda Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Female Characters